1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a planting container and a planting tower. applied in three-dimensional planting.
2. Related Art
Modern agricultural techniques steadily increase the level thereof to advance the quality and quantity of agricultural products. In order to improve the productivity of the agricultural products, in a limited planting area, in addition to improve the planting varieties, another way is to change the way of planting. In the planting regions with short sunshine and with smaller areas available for planting, a useful two-dimensional planting mode can be changed into a three-dimensional planting mode, which helps to improve the utilization of sunlight and increase the utilization of planting area. Therefore, for the planting regions with short sunshine and with smaller areas available for planting, there is a high demand for three-dimensional planting tools.